


‘Dada’ is the hardest word

by aliciutza



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, all girls because Jon would be an excellent girl dad, the Targlings are triplets, the babies they both deserved, the fluff in this series will give you diabetes istg, the idea of jonerys as parents makes me all warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Ever since the triplets have said their first word, Jon has been determined to convince them to say their second.(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 79
Kudos: 343





	‘Dada’ is the hardest word

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you click on "Next Work" to read more drabbles by LadyTarg and Lyn452, as well as artwork from Dragon_and_direwolf in the "The Adventures of Daddy Jon" series ! We'll add more to the series as the plot bunnies come to us, so don't forget to subscribe to it 💕😉

“Peekaboo,” Jon quickly withdrew his hands from his face, earning a choir of giggles from his eleven month daughters sitting in front of him on the blanket. For the second time, Rhae got up on her wobbly little legs—only falling back on her bum once before she reached him—to give him a hug for his impressive magician skills. 

“I haven’t gone anywhere, sweet girl, daddy wouldn’t bear to be separated from you even for one second,” he said, softly kissing her silver curls. Happy with his reply, she gave his cheek a _very_ drooly kiss. 

From the corner of his eye he could spot Lya trying to make a run for it—more like crawling very quickly—towards Ghost, who was sleeping a few paces away from them, sprawled on the grass, sunbathing in the late evening sun that was just starting its descent. 

Jon got up, resting Rhae on his right hip as he tried to catch up his mischievous angel. “Lya, no.” He caught her just as she was about to climb the poor dog. “That was enough play with Ghost. Now he needs his rest,” he calmly but firmly said. 

She mumbled something that wasn’t intelligible as he raised her up in the air with one hand. When he pulled her to his chest, her chubby legs immediately circling his left hip, she was brooding. 

“Your mom is always blaming your broodiness on me, you know.” Jon shook his head as her bushy eyebrows further fused together in one big frown. “She doesn’t believe me when I tell her that your pout is actually all her.” With that he blew a raspberry on her chubby arm. Lyanna giggled, forgetting all about Ghost and her ruined plans. 

He made the few steps back to the blanket, where Aly hadn’t moved an inch, too focused on her dragon plushie to care about her sisters now. By the way Rhae was resting her head on his shoulder, Jon knew bedtime was approaching. 

He wanted to take Aly so the three of them could head back inside. But knowing that Dany would be home soon, he decided they could wait for her a few more minutes, so they could both put them to bed. When he kneeled on the blanket, Lya took his face in between her hands, scrunching up his face. With his cheeks pushed together, he tried one last time. 

“Can you say _dada_ for me, Lya?”

She only grinned.

“Pretty please? For daddy?”

“Mama,” Aly said looking up. 

Lya repeated after her sister, “Mama.” Rhae shifted to look behind them at the house.

“Yes, mama. She will be home soon, my love.”

“Mama,” Rhae agreed. 

Lya let go of his face and crawled to Aly. As soon as he leaned back, shifting Rhae on his chest, the other two toddlers crawled over to him, smothering him in love. 

“Maybe tomorrow is the day,” Jon laughed softly, knowing all too well that the girls will say it when they are ready. He hummed a lullaby until they finally dozed off on top of him. 

Suddenly, Ghost woke up and bolted to the door, indicating that his wife had just arrived. “There you were, I was wondering where you four were hiding now,” she adjusted the volume of her voice as soon as she saw the girls fast asleep. 

She came close, looming over them. “Help, I can”t move,” he whispered. 

Dany chuckled, dropping her bag to the blanket. First she picked up Lya, knowing she was the fussy one, the risk of her waking up now quite high. This time, she immediately settled against her mother’s chest, soft snores escaping her pouty lips. With dexterity, Jon got up, both girls clinging to him; he settled Rhae in Dany’s other arm, while Aly further snuggled into his chest. 

“Welcome home.” He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips, then picked up her bag and they went inside, followed by Ghost. 

As each night, they took turns tucking each baby in and kissing them goodnight. Lya was last; Jon smoothed out the wild curls out of her eyes, as he leaned in to kiss her on her bunched up brows. With a sigh, Lya turned on her side, a crystal clear “dada” slipping from her lips. 

Jon froze, surely he had misheard it. 

“Did she just—” his wife came from beside him. 

He could only nod, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Love, you did it.” Dany pulled his face in her hands, drying with her thumbs the tears that were running down his cheeks.

“She finally said _dada_ ,” he whispered, grinning like an idiot, his heart so big and full he never would have dreamed of having such happiness in his life. 

Dany’s grin was just as wide, “Yes, she did, Jon.” 

“I bet you dinner she’ll forget it by tomorrow though,” he stifled a laugh through his happy tears, trying hard to keep it quiet. 

After a moment, Dany agreed, “That would be very much like Lya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Alice


End file.
